narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Orchestra
Lyrics Mayonaka no utaga sakenda boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato hoshi tachi wa sora ni tsuwari sorezore no oto kanadeteitta sunao ni nare to iware nakutemo namida wa mo boku no omoi tsurete ashi moto de chiisana umi ni natta sora wa ugokanai higa nobori oriru dake jimen wa ugokanai kimi ga arukuka arukanaika dake da Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da dai kirai da taisetsu wo shitte shimatta ano hi kara zutto a shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukueru kurai de Jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iruka inaika dake da kisetsu no nai machi ni sadamikomu otoko no ko atama wo nagete kureru hito ga inakatta dake soredake nanoni hoshi to mitsumeau samugari na kodomotachi mayonaka no utaga sakenda boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da dai kirai da hitoribochi de ikiteyukete shimau nante koto a shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukeuru kurai de jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inaika dake-- mayonaka no uta wa sakebiyo boku hontou wa boku hontou wa sabishii kata taiyou no mabiushisa ni kakikesare temo saa hata wo furoka kata wa kumoka tada utao ka dore demo ii yo wakeaeru kimi ga iruka inaika dake da yo English Lyrics A song cried out at midnight From that moment forever, I actually... After the evening became a transparent crimson The stars sitting in the sky were playing their respective notes Even if you don't tell me to be honest Tears ridden with emotion have already formed a small ocean at my feet The sky doesn't move; the sun merely rises and falls The ground doesn't move; it's about whether or not you take each step. A song cried out at midnight I actually hated being alone. I hated it, ever since I had to learn what was important to me Ah, happiness, it's small enough to be scooped up with a spoon But it's enough; it's just about whether or not there's someone to share it with A boy whose fated to be in a town without seasons It was just that he never had anyone to pat his head That's all it was... They stare at each other; the stars and the children sitting in the cold A song cried out at midnight I actually hated being alone I hated that I had to live on all alone Ah, happiness, it's small enough to be scooped up with a spoon But it's enough, it's just about whether or not there's someone to share it with The song at midnight is a cry I actually, I actually... felt so lonely. Even if I was being melted away by the brightness of the sun So, shall we unfold our banners? or rally shoulder-to-shoulder or should we just sing? It's fine, whatever you choose It's about whether or not you're there to share the experience with. Trivia *This song first appeared in an OVA which was given to the first 5000 people who brought the Naruto shirt *That the OVA showed what could be the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke but was highly unlikely because Naruto doesn't use his new kyuubi powers and Sasuke doesn't use his new eyes